Various aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to controlling a vehicle, and more particularly to controlling an environment within a vehicle interior.
Motorized vehicles provide a convenient and well accepted mode of transportation. In this regard, people rely upon vehicles for daily commutes, to run errands, and to transport items and other vehicle occupants. Regardless of vehicle type, many vehicles include a cabin that can be controlled to provide an interior environment that is different from a proximate outside ambient environment.